


Чемпион Рима

by Imprest



Series: Пробуждение (An Awakening) [32]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Family Drama, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Revenge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-10
Updated: 2009-04-10
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imprest/pseuds/Imprest
Summary: Зена, Габриэль и их близкие прошли через многое, но, похоже, Судьбы продолжают испытывать их на прочность. Рим и прошлое в очередной раз вторгаются в их жизнь, чтобы ещё больше усложнить её.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Champion of Rome](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/411795) by Frau Hunter Ash. 



> ПЕРЕВОД: апрель 2009г.
> 
> СЮЖЕТНАЯ ЛИНИЯ: Этот рассказ является 32-ым по счету в цикле «Пробуждение».
> 
> НАСИЛИЕ: В рассказе присутствуют насилие и жестокость, но не более того, что мы видим обычно на экране.

***

Ашер тяжело вздохнул, натягивая на плечи тонкое одеяло. У него едва хватило сил, чтобы раздеться и лечь. Юноша два дня подряд нес службу в сенаторской охране и был ужасно измучен. Впрочем, всем приходилось нелегко, меры предосторожности были утроены, особенно после того как стало известно о болезни Октавиана и начались волнения, грозящие привести к политическому перевороту в случае его смерти.

Юноша скосил глаза и увидел Вирджила, который старательно выводил что-то на свитке, устроившись за столом, в другом углу комнаты. Очередные дела легиона или собственное творчество – подумал Ашер, глядя на названного брата. Он улыбнулся. Этим Вирджил больше походил на мать Ашера, Габриэль, нежели сам Ашер. Хотя ему вовсе не претило большее сходство со второй матерью, Зеной, которая, подобно Ашеру, предпочитала перу меч.

Он прикрыл глаза, пытаясь избавиться от назойливого грохота барабанной дроби, которая наполнила Сенат с тех пор, как объявили о болезни Отца Отечества, Гая Юлия Цезаря Октавиана Августа. Сын Зены и Габриэль очень хорошо помнил истории об убийствах, покушениях, казнях, гражданских войнах, которые последовали за смертью предшествующего императора, великого Юлия Цезаря, и искренне надеялся, что новая смена власти пройдет менее болезненно. Ему меньше всего хотелось снова оказаться в гуще проблем.

«Вирджил! Ашер!» - раздался тревожный женский голос. Ашер быстро откинул одеяло, хватаясь за свой меч.

Вирджил уже тоже был на ногах и подозрительно взирал на темную фигуру, разделяющую его с братом: «Саша?»

«Не бойтесь, остальные меня не видят и не слышат» - успокоила их дочь Зены и Ареса – «Но нужно спешить! Лошади уже ждут нас!»

«Что?! С ними что-то случилось?» - воскликнул Ашер, подумав о матерях. Он уже натягивал свою военную форму.

«Нет, с ними всё в порядке» - ответила Саша, без труда прочтя по лицу брата, чья именно судьба его так волновала – «Но вы оба в опасности!» - Вирджил, который был уже одет, замер, услышав её слова – «Октавиан раскрыл готовящийся против него заговор. К несчастью, один из этих ублюдков назвал имена нескольких викингов. Октавиан отправил на их поиски Ликура, поручив ему также выяснить, кто ещё из германцев замешан в заговоре».

«Великие Боги! Он же из мести назовет наши имена!» - побледнел Вирджил.

«Да, и скоро он будет здесь. Наши матери тоже в пути. Мои силы слишком ограничены, мне пришлось выбирать: придти сюда и предупредить вас или доставить их к Лиле или Мэг».

«Проклятье!» - зарычал Вирджил – «Разве его семья принесла нам недостаточно горя? Его отец удерживал несколько лет нашу мать в рабстве, заставлял её сражаться на арене, а теперь его сынок-ублюдок жаждет нашей крови и хочет уничтожить наших родных?»

«Да, этот год, который Ликур провел на арене, принес ему деньги и славу. Он пользуется большим успехом в солдатской среде. Ликур поклялся отомстить вам и всей нашей семье за провал его политических амбиций, за позор, который пережил его отец, прежде чем покончить с собой» - пояснила Саша – «К сожалению, этот сукин сын достаточно умен и хорошо продумал план своей мести».

«Какой ещё план?» - встрепенулся Ашер, оторвавшись на мгновение от сборов. Привыкнув с братом к походным условиям, он довольно быстро собрал свои пожитки. Вирджил не отставал.

«У него в подчинении три центурии. Одна из них сейчас разыскивает семью Вирджила, а две другие – направляются прямиком сюда» - сообщила Саша.

«Но в каждой центурии по восемьдесят человек!» - изумился Ашер – «Хочешь сказать, он послал за нами сто шестьдесят солдат?»

«Да» - кивнула Саша – «И нам нужно как можно быстрее выбраться отсюда и разыскать Мэг. Остается только молиться, чтобы они не опередили нас».

«А разве ты не можешь просто взять и перенести нас к ним? И почему они направились именно туда, а не к Лиле?» - прошептал Вирджил. Его бросило в жар, едва он представил, что может произойти, если его мать и сестра попадут в руки римлян.

«Семья Лилы – их следующая цель, просто Мэг ближе. Брат, ты знаешь, я бы с удовольствием перенесла вас туда, но Норны запрещают» - печально покачала головой Саша – «Торопитесь! Скоро сюда дойдет известие о разгроме нескольких римских легионов Германом и тогда викингам и германцам не поздоровится, им придется сражаться за свою жизнь».

«Арминий выступил войной против римлян?» - остолбенел Вирджил. Он недоверчиво уставился на Валькирию.

Герман, вождь германского племени херусков, в свое время, подобно Ашеру и Вирджилу, прошел обучение в Риме. Он стал начальником вспомогательных войск, состоявших из херусков. Там он изучил латинский язык и римское военное дело. При этом ему удалось удостоиться звания всадника и стать гражданином Рима. Известный в Риме под именем Арминий, Герман пользовался большим уважением у многих римских военноначальников и почитался преданным солдатом империи.

«Видимо тоже устал от того, что его народ вечно притесняют римляне, поэтому возглавил восстание против них» - поведала Саша – «Он буйствовал несколько дней, пока не вырезал всех до одного».

«Боги!» - всплеснул руками Вирджил – «Римляне взбесятся, когда узнают об этом! Несколько легионов вырезано германцами?! Час от часу не легче!»

«Да, и Ликур не преминет использовать это против вас» - закончила Саша.

Ашер схватил вещи Вирджила, сунув тому их оружие: «А что с маминой семьей?»

«Лила пока в безопасности, но после Мэг они отправятся за ней» - ответила Саша, когда они уже были на пути к конюшням. Иногда все-таки полезно иметь наделенную божественными силами сестру, подумал Ашер. Ни он, ни Вирджил ни на мгновенье не усомнились в словах Саши, хотя оба понимали, что им грозило в случае дезертирства. Мучительная смерть на кресте или бичевание, которое тоже не оставляло шанс остаться в живых.

«Может нам лучше переодеться в гражданское?» - спросил Вирджил, когда они уже мчались в ночи, выбивая все силы из своих лошадей.

«Нет, сейчас нам лучше оставаться в военной форме. Никто не посмеет остановить легионеров, распространяющих известие о смерти Октавиана» - решил Ашер – «Скачи, Вирдж!»  
___________

Вирджил издал безумный крик, буквально сбросив себя с лошади, когда они подъехали к деревне, где жила Мэг и её дочь Рэйчел. Молодой викинг сразу увидел т-образные кресты, усеявшие всю дорогу. У Ашера перехватило дыхание, когда он осознал, что на двух из них были распяты его названная мать и сестра.

Саша безмолвно забрала из рук Ашера поводья и отвела в сторону лошадей. Вирджил опустился на колени перед двумя крестами, которые приветствовали первых путников, прибывающих в деревню с севера.

Ашер и Вирджил уже видели подобную казнь и всегда сторонились этого ужасного зрелища. Им стоило чудовищных сил сдерживаться и не выдавать свое отвращение при римлянах.

По мнению обоих юношей, распятие на кресте было одним из самых тяжелых способов ухода из жизни. Подкрепляло эту их уверенность и мучительное знание того, что их мать, Габриэль, дважды прошла через распятие, вначале по вине Цезаря, а затем и по воле Вакха, оставшись в живых лишь благодаря помощи Богов.

Мэг и Рэйчел повезло меньше. Судьбы не улыбнулись им, даровав божественных родителей, поэтому Саша знала о том, что обе женщины были мертвы, прежде чем они с Ашером подошли ближе.

У ног мучеников была прибита табличка с надписью, выведенной на латинском, греческом и германском - «Семья предателей».

«Вирдж, брат» - мягко позвал Ашер, безуспешно пытаясь проглотить застрявший в горле ком – «Нужно снять их и… похоронить возле Джоксера. Саша, можешь предупредить матерей?»

«Я постараюсь, но мое время здесь ограничено… Отправляйтесь к Лиле. Думаю, вы встретите их по пути» - печально ответила Саша. Бросив прощальный взгляд на холодные трупы дорогих ей людей, она развернулась и направила лошадь обратно в лес, где она могла проявить свои силы Валькирии и переместиться.

«Я убью его, Аш» - сквозь зубы процедил Вирджил. В его голосе слышались металлические нотки, так не свойственные обычно мягкому викингу – «Я убью его, чего бы мне это не стоило!»

«Я знаю, Вирдж» - понурил голову Ашер. Спустя какое-то время он всё же заставил себя поднять глаза, чтобы посмотреть на остальные кресты. Там были распяты другие жители деревни, чье преступление, вероятно, состояло лишь в том, что они жили по соседству с Мэг и Рэйчел.  
____________

Зена резко натянула поводья, останавливая лошадь. Геракл и Габриэль, ехавшие за воином, сделали то же самое, удивленно переглянувшись.

Греки увидели впереди на дороге большую группу путников. В первой повозке ехала сестра барда вмести со своими детьми и внуками.

«Лила?» - выпалила Габриэль, спрыгивая с лошади и устремляясь навстречу родным.

Лила тоже покинула повозку, и сестры крепко обнялись. Опомнившись, бард внезапно отстранилась и быстро проверила, не ранена ли сестра: «Что случилось?»

«Вирджил и Ашер примчались с известием, что к нашей деревне приближается римский легион. Они приказали нам как можно скорее убираться оттуда» - объяснила Лила, указывая на поселян, следовавших за ними – «Они утверждали, что нам нужно спасаться бегством, чтобы избежать участи, которая постигла Мэг и её деревню…».

«Мэг мертва?» - сдавленно произнесла Зена – «Вся деревня?»

«Да, так сказал Ашер. Вирджил был вне себя от ярости и горя» - кивнула Лила.

«О, Боги!» - прошептала Габриэль, порывисто прижимая к себе сестру.

«А где они сами? Где Аш и Вирдж?» - обеспокоено спросил Геракл, уже несколько минут безуспешно вглядывающийся в вереницу повозок и всадников.

«Они остались, чтобы задержать римлян» - медленно ответила Лила, стыдливо пряча глаза – «Несколько жителей присоединились к ним, решив оборонять деревню и нагнать нас позднее» - поспешно добавила она.

«Проводить их до земель Амазонок или остаться с вами и принять бой?» - нахмурился Геракл, обращаясь к гречанкам.

«С тобой они будут в безопасности. Лучше будет, если ты поможешь им добраться до Амазонок» - твердо произнесла Габриэль – «Мы с Зеной справимся с отрядом римлян».

Недобрая улыбка Зены больше походила на звериный оскал, когда она молча кивнула, соглашаясь с решением возлюбленной.

«Держитесь Герка» - проинструктировала сестру бард – «Мы нагоним вас».

«Габриэль, нет, умоляю тебя!» - заплакала Лила, пытаясь удержать женщину – «Римляне убьют вас обеих! Останьтесь с нами! Мало вы сражались?!»

«Да, ты права, немало» - качнула головой бард – «Но там наши сыновья».

Не медля больше ни секунды, Габриэль вскочила на лошадь и последовала за Зеной, которая, издав свой легендарный боевой клич, ринулась вперед.  
____________

Зена в бешенстве натянула поводья, останавливая лошадь. Деревня была объята пламенем, наспех сооруженные укрепления – разрушены, а главные ворота – изрублены в щепки.

Горстка деревенских жителей, оставшихся оборонять свои дома и прикрывать бегство родных, во главе с Ашером и Вирджилом, теперь были подвешены на т-образных римских крестах. Последний в этой зловещей цепи и первый, кто подвергся распятию, был Вирджил. Римляне устанавливали кресты на протяжение всего дня. Сбросив плащи и доспехи, солдаты продолжали, в одних туниках, изнывая от жажды и усталости, под лучами полуденного солнца.

Габриэль зарычала, увидев, как вверх взмывает последний крест, на котором был её сын, Ашер.

Зена выхватила шакрам и, издав крик, полный ярости, пришпорила лошадь, ринувшись вперед. Габриэль устремилась за ней, сжимая в руке сай, в другой - она держала копье, которое извлекла по пути из груди убитого крестьянина.

Римляне с изумлением уставились на приближающуюся пару. Большинство очнулись достаточно быстро и рассредоточились по территории, подхватывая на бегу свои мечи и копья. Те, кто продолжали устанавливать и помечать кресты, бросились подбирать доспехи и оружие.

Зена врезалась в отряд на полном скаку, нанося удары направо и налево.

Габриэль без труда отразила вылетевшее в её сторону копье и пронзила одного из солдат своим собственным. После чего выхватила второй сай и сразила им римлянина, попытавшегося перехватить поводья её лошади.

Зена резко развернула свою лошадь и направила её на солдат, старавшихся окружить барда. Она увидела, как её возлюбленная спрыгнула на землю, пуская в ход ноги и саи.

Темноволосая гречанка бросила шакрам и выхватила свой меч. Шакрам описал дугу, пробив броню двух римлян и раскроив шлем третьего.

Габриэль выкинула руку, острым лезвием сая вперед, и вонзила его в горло стоявшего рядом мужчины, чуть ниже подбородка. Отведя руку назад, она сломала локтем нос его товарищу, одновременно блокируя вторым саем просвистевший рядом меч.

Зена слетела с лошади, сопровождаемая свой прыжок знаменитым боевым кличем, и приземлилась возле барда. Они встали спина к спине и улыбнулись, глядя на своих противников, у которых от этих улыбок побежали мурашки по коже.

Горстка римлян начала медленно отступать.

«Всё верно! Проваливайте!» - зарычала Зена, почти разочарованная столь быстрым окончанием схватки. Спиной она чувствовала ярость, сотрясающую все тело барда.

Солдаты перегруппировались, переглядываясь в поисках указаний к дальнейшим действиям.

«Если до кого-то ещё не дошло, я – Зена, а это - Габриэль» - прозвенел голос Королевы Воинов – «Не то, чтобы мы собирались доказывать правдивость легенд о нас. Но вы уверены, что готовы их проверить?»

Подхватывая раненных сослуживцев, солдаты продолжили отступление, торопливо пятясь к дороге. 

Внезапно из-за дальнего угла полуразрушенной деревенской стены показался всадник, и обе гречанки сжали руки в кулаки, узнав в нем Ликура.

Зена, метнула взгляд на Ашера и Вирджила, после чего с криком послала смертоносный шакрам в сторону ненавистного римлянина.

Ликур оскалился, глядя на женщину, и в последний момент подставил щит, который отразил шакрам, пускай и раскололся пополам.

Зена перехватила вернувшееся оружие, с удивлением глядя на римлянина. Он же быстро развернул лошадь, пуская её в галоп, и вскоре скрылся из вида.

«З-зена?» - запнулась Габриэль – «Разве кому-то, кроме Каллисто, это удавалось?»

«Нет» - нахмурилась Зена. Она проводила взглядом убегающих солдат – «Катись он в Тартар! Быстрее к крестам!»  
____________

Зена приблизилась к барду сзади и положила руку на плечо, мягко сжав его: «Как он?» - тихо спросила она.

Габриэль обреченно покачала головой, прикладывая кусок ткани к харкающему кровью Вирджилу. Юноша полусидел в постели, чтобы хоть как-то снизить давление на легкие. На его запястья и голени были наложены бинты, после того как из них извлекли семидюймовые гвозди.

«Сколько ещё умерло?» - прошептала Габриэль.

«Четверо» - хмуро констатировала Зена – «Последние трое, включая Ашера, живы… а этих четверых уже не вернуть».

«Вирджил скоро присоединится к ним» - понурила голову бард.

«Мы можем что-то сделать?» - приглушенно выдохнула Зена, голос подвел её.

«Нет» - отрицательно покачала головой Габриэль – «Бичевание перед казнью ослабило его, к тому же его распяли первым... В легких скопилось слишком много жидкости, большая потеря крови… Я удерживаю его в живых, питая своей энергией, но не могу излечить, не отдав её всю без остатка…»

«Об этом не может быть и речи» - предостерегла возлюбленную Зена – «Мы должны ещё заботиться об Ашере и Саше, не забывай».

«Я знаю. Лучше принести его сюда» - слабо кивнула бард.

Спустя несколько минут Зена и один из крестьян внесли носилки с Ашером.

«Мам?» - произнес юноша. Его голос исказился болью, когда он увидел Вирджила.

«Аш, пора прощаться» - как можно мягче сказала Зена.

«Неееет!» - вырвался крик раненного зверя из горла Ашера – «Только не он! Не сейчас!» - уже тише выдохнул он, в страхе потревожить покой брата.

«Ашер, он больше не выдержит» - попыталась вразумить его Габриэль – «Помоги ему уйти».

Юноша кивнул, сглатывая слезы. Зена помогла ему сесть.

«Вирджил, мальчик мой, открой глаза. Здесь Ашер» - склонилась над умирающим бард.

Молодой викинг с трудом приоткрыл глаза, попытался улыбнуться и что-то сказать брату, но его тут же сотряс очередной приступ кашля.

«Тише, Вирдж, тебе нельзя говорить» - как бы Ашер не старался звучать спокойно, голос выдавал обуревавшие его эмоции.

Вирджил едва заметно кивнул, по его щекам заструились слезы.

«Я с тобой, Вирдж, не бойся» - подбодрил его Ашер, беря брата за руку.

Габриэль больше не могла сдерживаться, она плакала, ощущая чудовищную пустоту внутри и колоссальную боль, исходящую от Ашера и Зены. Отпуская этого мальчика, они словно отдавали часть своей души.

«Мы любим тебя, Вирджил» - нарушила молчание Зена, целуя юношу в лоб – «И всегда будем любить. Я верю, что мы встретимся на той стороне».

«Ты всегда был для нас сыном» - сдавленно прошептала Габриэль – «Мэг и Рэйчел ждут…»

«Я люблю тебя, брат» - сквозь слезы произнес Ашер, опустив голову на руку Вирджила.

Юноша закрыл глаза и снова закашлялся, сползая вниз.

Зена помогла ему приподняться. Удерживая сына в полусидящем положении, она начала медленно массировать его виски, чтобы успокоить. Спустя несколько мгновений она слегка усилила давление, и Вирджил постепенно обмяк в её руках.

«Мммам?» - прошелестел Ашер.

«Он ушел, Аш» - ответила Зена, после чего помогла Габриэль уложить Вирджила на кровать.

Пережившие страшный удар матери ещё долго утешали сына, который рыдал, отказываясь покидать тело брата. Каждый из них ощущал, как осиротела их семья с уходом этого мальчика, подарившего им столько радости. 

***

Габриэль стояла возле погребального костра, на который возложили Вирджила и остальных жителей селения. Она сжимала руку мертвого сына, думая о том, как была несправедлива жизнь, унося столь юное и доброе создание, которое ещё и пожить-то толком не успело.

«Габриэль, нам пора» - оборвала её мысли Зена. Она уже держала наготове факел.

«Знаю. Завтра Ликур вернется с новыми отрядами» - кивнула бард, отступая назад. Помедлив ещё несколько мгновений, она зашагала к повозке, где разместились Ашер и уцелевшие поселяне. Женщина услышала за своей спиной потрескивание огня, но не обернулась.

До её слуха донеслись сдавленные рыдания Ашера, но бард понимала, что больше медлить нельзя. Железной силой воли она заставила себя взять поводья и тронуться с места.

Зена пришпорила лошадь, обогнав повозку и встав во главе их небольшого отряда. Её лицо было жестким и не выражало никаких эмоций, но Габриэль знала, что творилось у воина на душе. Она чувствовала, что её спутница была охвачена яростью и горем.  
__________

Двигаясь без остановок, небольшая группа вскоре настигла остальных жителей деревни.

Лила сразу взяла на себя заботу об Ашере и троих уцелевших крестьянах.

Зене же пришлось пережить ещё один трудный момент, рассказав о случившемся Гераклу. Полубог был потрясен до глубины души смертью юноши, к которому относился словно к родному сыну. Не в силах совладать с собой, он ринулся в лесную чащу, желая лишь одного - остаться наедине со своим горем.

Близилась ночь, и путники начали располагаться на ночлег. Габриэль свернулась в объятиях Зены, мечтая о том, чтобы всё произошедшее оказалось просто страшным сном.

«Он ведь не успокоится и будет преследовать нас?» - наконец, подала голос бард.

«Скорее всего да» - кивнула Зена, понимая, что речь идет о Ликуре, чье имя никто из них не хотел даже произносить – «Нам нужно как можно скорее вывести с римской территории Лилу и остальных» - слегка помедлив, она добавила – «А потом отправимся домой».

«Ты это серьезно? Надеюсь, ты не планируешь связать меня и исчезнуть в ночи, чтобы разобраться с ним самостоятельно?» - невесело пошутила Габриэль.

«Нет» - усмехнулась Зена – «Как бы мне не хотелось отомстить ему, безопасность Ашера и Лилы на первом месте. Мы слишком многих потеряли, чтобы снова рисковать. Нужно убираться из Рима».

«Больше никакой мести?» - с облегчением произнесла Габриэль.

«Нет, хватит насилия» - подтвердила свои слова Зена – «Я устала от смертей».

«Давай поедем домой, чтобы больше никогда не видеть этих римлян» - пробормотала бард, закрывая глаза.  
___________

На протяжение нескольких дней путники передвигались на предельной скорости, на которую только были способны их лошади и повозки. Все были измотаны и разбиты, но никто не жаловался. Они двигались вперед, доверив свои жизни трем грекам.

На вторую ночь скончался ещё один из крестьян, которому довелось пройти через распятие.

Ашер шел медленно на поправку. Зена надеялась, что с помощью своих целительских знаний, полученных на востоке, сможет вернуть юноше способность пользоваться руками и ногами. Хуже обстояло дело с его сердцем. Он вырос с Вирджилом, почитая его за брата, с самого детства они были неразлучны. И его душа не была готова справиться с подобной утратой.

Зена затачивала меч, исподлобья наблюдая за тем, как Габриэль пытается утешить их сына. Воительница всячески старалась сконцентрироваться на исцеление Ашера, на своей задаче обеспечить безопасность тем, кто ей доверился, и максимально отгородиться от всепоглощающего желания отомстить. Габриэль и все остальные нуждались в её холодном рассудке, а не в яростной одержимости, которой она грешила в прошлом.

К вечеру пятого дня все устали до такой степени, что уже плохо соображали, что происходит вокруг и где они находятся. Габриэль, понимая это и не желая рисковать, поспешила возглавить их караван, когда они приблизились к земле Амазонок. Зена поднялась на небольшую возвышенность, с которой открывался более широкий обзор. Амазонки наверняка узнали бы воина, но вид их Королевы должен был рассеять любые подозрения, поэтому бард предпочла ехать первой.

Внезапно Габриэль остановилась, подняв руку вверх и призывая остальных последовать её примеру. Она задрала голову, внимательно прислушиваясь к звукам и рассматривая едва уловимые знаки, отмечающие границы владений Амазонок.

В кронах деревьев раздался свист. Габриэль быстро воздела над головой руки, скрестив их в запястьях.

Несколько представительниц Амазонок Черного Леса показались из-за деревьев, ещё одна спустилась по веревке, сброшенной с верхушки дерева.

«Приветствую тебя, Халльвер!» - воскликнула Габриэль, улыбаясь.

Та склонилась в легком поклоне и подняла в знак приветствия руку. Остальные Амазонки сделали то же самое. В отличие от южных сестер, которые привычно преклоняли колени при виде своей Королевы, представительницы этого племени не демонстрировали подобной почтительности. Оказавшись под влиянием северных сестер, они быстро переняли германскую традицию преклонять колени лишь перед Богами и никем иным.

«Приветствую тебя, моя Королева!» - улыбнулась в ответ Халльвер, подходя ближе – «Какая пестрая у тебя компания» - добавила она, кивнув в сторону повозок.

«Да уж» - подтвердила Габриэль, обнимая подругу. Из-за повозок показалась Зена, с улыбкой приветствующая окруживших их воительниц – «Можете приютить их где-нибудь на окраине ваших земель? Римляне вырезали всю их деревню. Среди этих людей моя сестра со своими детьми и внуками».

«Конечно, твоя семья – это наша семья» - не сомневаясь ни секунды, ответила Халльвер – «Эпонин будет рада видеть вас обеих. Проводите наших друзей по границе до южного озера и помогите там разместиться» - тут же распорядилась она, обращаясь к своим воинам – «Ночью устроим пиршество в их честь» - Амазонки послушно отправились выполнять поручение – «Габриэль, Зена, что произошло?» - продолжила Халльвер.

«Нашу семью преследуют римляне» - вступила в разговор Зена – «Деревню Вирджила уже уничтожили, вырезав всех жителей, включая его сестру и мать, Мэг. Мальчишки бросились спасать следующую деревню, где жила сестра Габриэль, Лила».

«Они заставили жителей покинуть деревню» - подхватила её слова бард, бросив взгляд на сестру, которая перевязывала раны Ашера в одной из повозок – «Наши сыновья остались с несколькими крестьянами удерживать римлян, прикрывая бегство остальных».

Габриэль замолчала и отвела взгляд. Халльвер тяжело вздохнула, зная, на что были способны римские солдаты.

«Их поймали и распяли на кресте» - подтвердила её опасения Зена – «И сейчас они идут за нами. Геракл держится чуть позади и прикрывает наши следы, чтобы сбить их с пути».

«Вирджил мертв» - закончила столь безрадостное повествование Габриэль.

«Мы почтим его возле наших костров» - пообещала Халльвер – «Первые три дня, пока ваши друзья будут обустраиваться, мужчинам будет разрешено пересекать нашу границу, наравне с женщинами. Мы поможем им обрести новый дом».

«Спасибо, мы знали, что можем положиться на тебя. Отведи нас, пожалуйста, к Пони» - попросила Габриэль, только сейчас позволяя усталости взять над собой верх.

Зена, словно ощутив это, ободряюще сжала руку барда: «Отдохнем здесь немного, а потом уже повезем Ашера домой».

***


	2. Chapter 2

***

Лила подошла к Габриэль. Бард сидела на берегу озера, наблюдая за тем, как резвятся в воде детишки, столь далекие от проблем их родителей. Младшая сестра со вздохом опустилась на камень: «Клянусь, это ужасное тело с каждым годом становится всё тяжелее» - пожаловалась она.

Габриэль с улыбкой посмотрела на сестру, отметив появившуюся в её волосах седину и морщинистые складки на лице. Руки женщины также выдавали её возраст, кожа загрубела и заметно состарилась.

Лила поймала этот взгляд и улыбнулась: «Мда, сейчас я больше похожа на стареющую мамашу большого семейства, кем, впрочем, и являюсь. А вот ты совсем не изменилась. Всё также молода и хороша собой. А мне уже пятьдесят два, Габи».

«Я знаю» - ответила бард.

«Мы будем здесь в безопасности?» - предпочла сменить тему Лила. Она с тревогой вглядывалась в окружающий их темный лес, столь отличный от знакомых ей крестьянских просторов родной земли.

«Будем надеяться» - честно ответила ей Габриэль – «Зимой придется нелегко. Здесь гораздо холоднее и будет тяжело приспособиться к этому».

«Думаешь мы справимся?» - усмехнулась Лила – «Были крестьянами, а кем станем? Не представляю, чем мы будем здесь заниматься» - развела она руками.

«Не преувеличивай, ткачихи им тут тоже нужны» - подхватила её усмешку Габриэль. Она игриво толкнула сестру в бок – «К тому же они держат живность и обрабатывают землю, пусть и не в таких масштабах, как вы. Так что ваша помощь не помешает».

«А как насчет вас с Зеной?» - осторожно поинтересовалась Лила – «Вы сможете оставить это вот так?»

«Наверное» - задумчиво протянула в ответ бард – «Нам придется это сделать. Круг насилия становится уже бесконечным. Мы помогли уничтожить отца Ликура, потому что когда-то он поступил жестоко со мной, и за это его сын теперь убивает нашего сына. Ашер чудом остался жив. Что дальше? Мы убьем Ликура, чтобы какой-нибудь его родственничек, которому сейчас лет десять, потом заявился к нам, одолеваемый жаждой мести? Нет. Должно же это когда-то закончиться».

«А Зена и Ашер разделяют твое мнение?» - спросила Лила – «Они не станут ничего предпринимать».

«Зена устала не меньше меня, а Ашер ещё не скоро отойдет от полученных ран и душевной боли» - тяжело вздохнула Габриэль – «Конечно, год-два его будет одолевать ярость, но, хочется надеяться, нам удастся покрепче привязать его к северной жизни».

«Они последуют за вами?»

«Возможно» - призналась Габриэль – «Римляне довольно упрямы, когда думают, что им нанесли поражение или оскорбили. Учитывая политику Империи, Ликур может просто направить свою месть на север. Но мы живем достаточно далеко, и его продвижение станет причиной крупных конфликтов с местным населением. Так что будем верить, он проявит благоразумие и не зайдет так далеко. В любом случае Амазонки будут защищать вас до последнего вздоха. Ваши семьи теперь в безопасности».

«Я всегда завидовала твоим приключениям и путешествиям, хотя и понимала, что это совсем не мой удел» - задумчиво проронила Лила – «Ты когда-нибудь сожалела, что выбрала такую жизнь? Ведь ты столько всего пережила, едва не лишилась сына, сама прошла через все круги Тартара… Ты повидала столько боли, страданий, горя… Габриэль, столько насилия и смертей… это же… непостижимо».

«Да, я сожалею о многом. Особенно о том, что припасли для нас Судьбы» - кивнула Габриэль. Она внимательно посмотрела на браслеты, скрывающие шрамы на её запястьях, шрамы, оставленные там от распятий – «Я раскаиваюсь в некоторых своих поступках, и по прошествии времени понимаю, что должна была пойти другим путем. Но если ты спросишь, жалею ли я о том, что последовала за Зеной? Никогда. Лила, ты слышишь? Никогда. Она по-прежнему для меня всё. Я люблю ту Зену, которой она стала, и я довольна тем, кем стала сама».

«Мда, ты уже далеко не та наивная мечтательница, которой была раньше» - усмехнулась Лила, обнимая сестру.

«Да уж, теперь я опасный воин» - печально хмыкнула Габриэль.

«Нет, это лишь часть тебя, малая часть» - возразила женщина – «Покидая дом, ты мечтала стать воином, но очень быстро передумала. Тебя вынудили обстоятельства. Это был лишь вопрос выживания, так что тебе не за что стыдиться... Скажи, ты счастлива той жизни, которую вы ведете на севере?» - снова решила переменить тему женщина.

Лицо барда сразу осветила нежная улыбка: «Да, очень счастлива. Жить там, конечно, не просто, но я вполне довольна. Никогда бы не подумала про меня такого, а? Таскать воду, печь хлеб, шить – те ещё подвиги» - рассмеялась Габриэль.

«Если честно, мне до сих пор с трудом в это верится» - подхватила её смех Лила – «Но вам обеим идет подобная жизнь. Вы такие умиротворенные, вас прямо окружает аура спокойствия и гармонии. Вот уж никогда бы не подумала ничего подобного ни про одну из вас, особенно зная Зену».

«Война и месть требуют слишком высокую цену, которую мы уже не готовы платить» - глубокомысленно заметила Габриэль – «Солан мертв, Кирик похищен, Вирджила, Рэйчел и Мэг тоже больше нет. Слишком много бесценных потерь».

«Так, всё, хватит грустных разговоров» - решительно оборвала её Лила – «Пора возвращаться к остальным. Они там активно занимаются заготовкой леса для постройки укрытий. Думаю, ещё две пары рук лишними не окажутся. Знаешь, а это даже интересно – сможем ли мы адаптироваться к северным условиям жизни. Один только общий дом чего стоит. Вот уж никогда бы не подумала, что придется делить свое жилье со всеми соседями. А тут это обычное явление, так проще обогреваться, да и вообще сосуществовать» - с энтузиазмом продолжила женщина. Она встала и протянула руку сестре.

«Ну… придется привыкать» - рассмеялась Габриэль. Она была рада, что бытовые проблемы помогали этим людям отвлечься от мыслей об опасности – «Но ты быстро поймешь, что это даже удобно, когда все эти люди копошатся у тебя по соседству. Главное, всех занять на время долгих зимних месяцев».

«Уверена, с этим проблем не возникнет» - кивнула Лила.  
_________

Зена, Габриэль и Геракл провели ещё три дня среди Амазонок и их новоявленных соседей. Наблюдая за взаимодействием двух групп, бард гадала, насколько будущее Амазонок будет связано с развитием окружающих их сообществ. Она думала о том, смогут ли эти свободолюбивые женщины сохранить свои традиции и уклад или со временем перемешаются с другими племенами. Королева Амазонок молилась лишь за то, чтобы её сестер никогда не постигла участь вымирания, подобно многим другим народам в истории человечества.

Оставшаяся часть пути к дому прошла уже не в такой спешке. Оказавшись на земле, которая уже успела стать для них родной, они ощутили себя в большей безопасности. Не было никаких признаков, указывающих на преследование, и Габриэль начала надеяться на то, что им, возможно, удастся избежать мести ненавистных римлян. По крайней мере, до тех пор пока их не затронет экспансия Империи, которой, казалось, не было конца.  
_________

Заметив что-то впереди, Геракл соскочил с лошади. Зена мгновенно среагировала, натянув поводья и выхватив шакрам. Габриэль тоже остановила повозку и потянулась к саям: «Ашер, тихо» - предупредила она сына.

Юноша стиснул зубы, проклиная непослушные пальцы, которые были не в силах даже сжать кинжал. Гордый грек ненавидел собственную беспомощность.

Геракл быстро обследовал землю и жестом подозвал к себе Зену. Воительница опустилась рядом с ним. Увиденное заставило её нахмуриться.

«Много лошадей, все подкованы» - уверенно сказал Полубог, указывая на следы.

«Вдобавок тяжело-груженные повозки» - вздохнула Зена – «Держат путь на север».

«Торговцы?» - предположил Геракл.

«Возможно, но сомневаюсь» - покачала головой воительница – «Поздновато для этого времени года отправляться на север. Если только не планируют переждать зиму в одном из крупных поселении».

«Для гостей их как-то многовато» - согласился мужчина – «Римляне?»

«Похоже на то» - помрачнела Зена – «Ладно, мы не знаем этого наверняка, но осторожность не помешает. Едем домой, в крайнем случае обратимся за помощью к Эдвалу».

Геракл кивнул в знак согласия и снова вскочил на лошадь. Пожив какое-то время среди германских племен, он ни на миг не сомневался в том, что те будут сражаться за них до самой смерти. Они не делили людей на рожденных викингами или греками, если те были частью их семьи. А защищать свой род было для них делом чести.

Зена подъехала к повозке: «Максимум осторожности, в любой момент можем повстречать римлян» - предупредила она, обращаясь к жене и сыну – «Но двигаться нужно быстрее. Ашер, ты как? Выдержишь?»

«Да» - угрюмо кивнул бывший легионер – «Я готов на все, лишь бы ни одна из вас не попала в лапы Ликура» - Ашер знал о том, что мать уже пережила распятие на кресте, и боялся повторения мучительного прошлого для неё.

Габриэль печально улыбнулась, с нежностью посмотрев на сына. Она без труда читала его мысли и была до глубины души тронута тем, что в момент опасности он в первую очередь думал о них.  
__________

Геракл сбавил скорость и дождался, когда Зена поравнялась с ним. Она тяжело вздохнула, оглядевшись по сторонам: «Запах костра, шумно. Их много. Попробуем обойти?»

«Я могу понести Ашера» - ответил Геракл – «Но куда? Судя по всему, они сидят в центре нашего двора, так что дорога домой закрыта. Теперь понятно, что двигаться к селению Эдвала тоже опасно, там может быть засада. Остается только один путь, назад к Амазонкам».

«И привести к ним римлян» - с сомнением покачала головой Зена.

«Никто не умеет заметать следы лучше тебя, так что это нам под силу» - возразил Геракл – «Вопрос в другом – они ведь не успокоятся. Тем более теперь, когда Ликур может прикрыть собственную жажду мести мнимым предательством и дезертирством Ашера».

«Сколько ещё мы будем бегать?» - подала голос Габриэль.

«Нисколько» - отрезала Зена – «Я покончу с этим раз и навсегда» - глаза воина метали искры – «Габриэль, с меня хватит…»

Бард понимающе качнула головой: «Можешь не продолжать, я знаю что ты скажешь – забирай Ашера и возвращайся к Амазонкам. Так не пойдет, я с тобой».

«Я вас не оставлю» - выпалил Геракл, предвидя их вопрос.

«Отлично, значит, потащим Ашера прямиком в лагерь римлян, со всеми его ранами, так?» - рявкнула Зена.

Габриэль со злостью сжала кулаки, но промолчала. Повисла пауза. Первым тягостную тишину нарушил Геракл: «Ты права» - неохотно произнес он – «Они прикончат его без всяких разговоров. Мы не можем рисковать… Хорошо, я повезу его обратно к Амазонкам, но при условии, что вы быстро нагоните нас».

«Спасибо, брат» - сказала Зена, сдавливая ему руку в крепком воинском рукопожатии.

«Берегите себя и не лезьте на рожон! Мне не хочется снова воевать с римской армией» - невесело усмехнулся он, после чего подъехал ближе к повозке, чтобы поцеловать барда в щеку. Они поменялись местами, и Полубог оглянулся, чтобы убедиться в том, что Ашер по-прежнему спит.

«Болеутоляющие травы будут действовать ещё часа два, так что он не проснется» - заверила его Габриэль. Она с грустью посмотрела на израненного сына – «Позаботься о нем, Герк».

«Могла бы и не просить» - мрачно кивнул мужчина. Он дернул поводья, заставляя лошадь сдвинуться с места, и аккуратно развернул повозку. Обе женщины знали, что при первой же возможности он съедет с этой дороги, чтобы не возвращаться по тому же маршруту.

Габриэль проводила взглядом удаляющуюся повозку, затем подъехала к воину: «Как будем действовать? Ворвемся в их лагерь, попытавшись застать врасплох, или вырежем их по одному?»

«Мне нравятся оба плана» - задумчиво проронила Зена – «Давай для начала разведаем, с какими силами нам придется иметь дело».

Габриэль кивнула, соглашаясь. Она спрыгнула с лошади и привязала поводья к ближайшему дереву. После чего смерила взглядом расстояние до нижних веток: «Ох уж этот мне север, сплошные трудности» - со вздохом промолвила она.

«Мда, деревья выше, до веток не достать» - поддразнила её воительница, подсаживая барда, чтобы та смогла забраться на дерево.

«Куда уж нам, маленьким, до таких гигантов» - фыркнула Габриэль, с деланной обидой глянув на воина.

Зена усмехнулась, не взирая на ситуацию. Было так чудесно сознавать, что определенные вещи оставались неизменными – её любовь к Габриэль и уникальное чувство юмора, которое всегда их объединяло. 

***

Габриэль и Зена осторожно передвигались по деревьям, скрытые от чужих глаз густыми кронами. По мере приближения к дому шум нарастал, становясь всё более явственным. Бард демонстративно заткнула уши, выражая свое отвращение. Воительница безмолвно кивнула в знак согласия.

Женщины едва сдерживали свою ярость при виде римлян, вторгшихся в их дом. Создавалось впечатление, что они были повсюду, куда не кинь взгляд. Габриэль ткнула пальцем в сторону загона для скота, куда солдаты поместили ближайших соседей гречанок. На всех были следы побоев, включая женщин.

Римляне забили несколько коров и свиней и теперь были вовсю заняты подготовкой ужина. Габриэль вздохнула, увидев большую часть запасов, которые они сделали на зиму. Римляне успели похозяйничать и в их амбаре.

Зена указала ей на самый большой по размеру шатер, и Габриэль кивнула, узнав флаг легиона Ликура.

Гречанки переместились в безопасное место, где они могли бы поговорить.

«Они и не думают выметаться отсюда в ближайшее время. Держу пари, в селении Эдвала стоит ещё одна когорта» - прорычала Зена – «Если перебьем этих, бросим вызов Риму и новому императору. А ему только это и нужно. Отличный повод, чтобы развязать войну и продолжить экспансию империи на север».

«Римляне всегда были большими любителями войн» - кивнула Габриэль – «А новые императоры – это отдельный разговор, они с этого начинают свое правление. По-моему, это уже стало традицией».

«Если оставим все так и уйдем, они разрушат наш дом, сметут с лица земли все поселение и по-прежнему найдут достаточное оправдание, чтобы развязать войну» - уверенно сказала Зена – «Пока не разберемся с Ликуром, все наши усилия будут бесполезны».

«Что предлагаешь?» - вздохнула Габриэль.

«Попробуем выяснить, что им нужно, и договориться. Если не сработает, поговорим с ними на другом языке, и будем надеяться, что удастся заключить соглашение с Римом, прежде чем они направят сюда следующий отряд» - пожала плечами воительница.

Бард кивнула: «Хорошо, давай так и поступим, но при одном условии. У нас должен остаться на руках хоть один козырь, чтобы было чем торговаться с Ликуром».

Зена усмехнулась и подмигнула барду: «Ну, это можно устроить».  
_________

Спустя какое-то время внешняя охрана сообщила о приближении одиночного всадника. Его быстро окружили и сопроводили к шатру Ликура.

Молодой предводитель восседал напротив входа. Его губы растянулись в самодовольной ухмылке при виде Зены, Королевы Воинов, которую вела к нему охрана. Солдаты заставили её идти пешком, в то время как сами продолжали ехать на лошадях.

«Мой господин, вы сказали, что с ней должен быть бард?» - нахмурился помощник Ликура.

«Не важно. Должно быть, осталась с амазонками» - беспечно махнул рукой сын Лукреция – «Но ничего, она, как миленькая, примчится сюда, когда узнает, что мы сделали с её любовницей. Её жажда мести будет нам на руку. Она приведет ко мне амазонок и германцев, так что готовься, друг мой, война не за горами. Наконец-то, земля этих варваров перейдет к империи».

Римлянин остался сидеть, в знак превосходства над своей гостьей, когда её подвели к его столу. От зоркого взгляда Ликура не укрылось, что охрана разоружила воительницу и теперь её меч и шакрам перекочевали к одному из сопровождавших её солдат.

«Где вторая?» - прямо спросил он, не тратя время на фальшивые любезности.

«Что тебе нужно Ликур?» - задала ему встречный вопрос Зена и тут же получила удар в спину от одного из охранников. Женщина поморщилась, но смолчала.

«Следи за своими манерами» - прошипел ей на ухо солдат – «Думай, с кем разговариваешь».

«Я вижу перед собой сына бесчестного человечешки, который изрядно заблуждался, веря в свое могущество» - воительница усмехнулась при виде яростной вспышки, промелькнувшей во взгляде римлянина.

«Где Габриэль?» - снова повторил свой вопрос Ликур.

«Вообще-то недалеко, а с ней сотня Амазонок» - поведала ему Зена – «И можете не сомневаться, их стрелы нацелены прямо на вас».

Те охранники, которые не были вооружены копьями или мечами, поспешили исправить это, после чего начали нервно озираться по сторонам. Ликур сощурился, внимательно изучая воина.

«Я тебе не верю» - категорично заявил он.

Зена с улыбкой подняла левую руку, и один из личных охранников Ликура тут же схватился за горло, через которое насквозь прошла стрела. Королева Воинов и бровью не повела, когда он рухнул замертво к ногам своего хозяина.

Стража мгновенно пришла в действие. Солдаты заняли оборонительное положение, один из них схватил Зену, приставив к её шее лезвие меча.

«Не сметь!» - скомандовал Ликур, резко срываясь с места.

Было очевидно, что хладнокровие Зены изрядно нервировало знаменитого гладиатора.

«Если я убью тебя, они убьют меня, так?» - зарычал он.

«Да» - всё также спокойно ответила Зена. Подчинившись приказу Ликура, охранник освободил её, убрав свой меч.

«Зачем ты пришла?» - потребовал Ликур – «И почему я должен поверить, что она там не одна?»

«Ты знаком с Амазонками, так стоит ли рисковать?» - пожала плечами Зена – «Ты – их главная цель, так что не успеешь увидеть, как перебьют всех твоих людей».

«Я с таким же успехом могу пригрозить расправой над местными жителями, которые сидят в соседнем амбаре» - возразил Ликур, снова опускаясь на стул и жестом приказывая принести второй, для воина.

«И чего ты этим добьешься?» - грустно усмехнулась женщина, садясь напротив своего врага – «Всё просто, оставь германцев в покое, они здесь ни при чем. И забудь о своей вражде с нами, эта месть никуда тебя не приведет. Отправляйся воевать к египтянам или ещё куда-нибудь, если хочешь набить свой карман».

Ликур нахмурился. Какое-то время он молчал, казалось бы, размышляя над её словами, но потом ожесточенно потряс головой: «Нет».

«Тогда давай уладим это один на один» - предложила Зена – «Ты и я, здесь и сейчас».

«Мне известна твоя репутация, к тому же ты - дочь Бога» - хмыкнул мужчина, откидываясь на спинку стула – «Такой расклад меня не устраивает. Мне нужен Чемпион Рима».

Зена заморгала от неожиданности. На мгновение самообладание покинуло её: «НЕТ!»

Ликур ухмыльнулся, довольный тем, что удалось вывести воина из себя: «Думаешь, твоя подружка не справится? Мы оба были гладиаторами. Ей даже удалось завоевать деревянный меч. Мне кажется, силы вполне равны. В противном случае, я клянусь, что буду преследовать вас до последнего, уничтожая всех ваших близких и друзей. А когда вы мне попадетесь, я распну на кресте вас обеих».

Руки Зены непроизвольно потянулись к шакраму, и она сжала их в кулаки, вспомнив, что тот стал временным трофеем римлян.

«Я и Габриэль. Последуем традиции ваших любимых викингов» - продолжал торговаться Ликур – «Огораживаем канатом территорию, каждый выбирает себе оружие. Тот, кто выходит за круг, считается победителем. Если побеждаю я, обещаю вывести свои отряды, но прихватив с собой тебя и викингов, которые оставили свой пост. Они предстанут перед судом. Если же победит она, мои люди уйдут безо всяких условий».

«Но почему такая одержимость Габриэль?» - мрачно спросила Зена.

«Потому что отец был на ней помешан» - огрызнулся Ликур – «С самого детства я слышал бесконечные истории о ней, особенно о том, как она заполучила этот чертов деревянный меч, как мастерски она владела своими саями и, разумеется, об её несгибаемом духе» - последние слова римлянин выплюнул с особой ненавистью – «Вы двое стали причиной его смерти, и за это она заплатит своей жизнью».

«Твой отец умер, потому что замышлял заговор против императора. Ищи причины в культуре своей собственной страны» - резко оборвала его Зена.

«Но вы сделали это достоянием общественности» - не унимался Ликур – «Или она сразится со мной, или Рим пойдет войной на север. Я устрою это, можешь даже не сомневаться».

Зена продолжала хмуриться: «Римляне славятся тем, что нечестны в бою и с легкостью нарушают данное ими слово».

«Если не веришь, проваливай. Я клянусь, что никто не вмешается в нашу схватку и, если вдруг Габриэль победит, никаких ответных действий не последует» - равнодушно махнул рукой мужчина.

«Мне нужно обсудить это с Амазонками» - сказала Зена, вставая и протягивая руку, чтобы забрать свое оружие.

«Передай Габриэль, я буду ждать её на рассвете» - самодовольно усмехнулся Ликур, абсолютно уверенный в том, что гречанки согласятся на его условия. По крайней мере, Габриэль. Судя по тому, что он знал о барде, она с готовностью пожертвовала бы собой ради других. А он был намерен воспользоваться этим.  
_________

Габриэль не удивилась, когда Зена выступила категорично против сделки, предложенной Ликуром; для воительницы же не стало новостью то, что бард сразу же согласилась на неё. Спор продолжался до самой ночи, ни одна не хотела уступать.

Зена сидела, прислонившись спиной к дереву, и обнимала барда, которая прижалась к ней всем телом.

«Это лучший выход и тебе прекрасно это известно» - снова повторила Габриэль, накрывая ладонями руки воина.

«Да» - с неохотой признала Зена, ненавидя сложившуюся ситуацию всей душой.

«Значит, ты позволишь мне сделать это?»

«Нет» - покачала головой воительница.

«Ещё раз свяжешь меня, и я подам на развод!» - пригрозила Габриэль, легонько шлепая воина по руке.

«Я не стану останавливать тебя» - сдалась, наконец, Зена. Она, правда, не видела другого выхода.

«Спасибо» - мягко произнесла Габриэль. Она до последнего момента не ожидала, что ей удастся убедить воина – «Хочу, чтобы ты любила меня этой ночью».

Зена ещё крепче прижала барда к себе, уткнувшись лицом в копну светлых волос.

«Я всегда буду любить тебя» - прошептала Габриэль.

«Я всегда найду тебя, в этом мире или в любом другом» - пообещала Зена, нежно разворачивая женщину лицом к себе и осторожно опуская её на спину. За обещаниями последовали поцелуи, в которых каждая из них старалась передать всю силу своей любви.

Внезапно Габриэль легонько оттолкнула возлюбленную и резко выпрямилась.

Зена приподнялась на локте: «Что случилось?»

«Подожди минутку» - пробормотала женщина. Воительница сразу различила знакомую хрипоту в голосе барда и села вслед за ней. Зена мягко развернула Габриэль к себе и вздохнула, встретившись взглядом с парой ярко-желтых глаз.

«Габриэль, сколько ещё раз мы будем говорить об этом?» - с нежностью произнесла воительница – «Я люблю тебя и принимаю такой, какая ты есть! Пойми же ты, мне не важно это!»

«Я хочу заниматься с тобой любовью без этих чертовых вакханских штучек!» - упорствовала бард.

«Сколько можно повторять, для меня это не имеет значения» - также же спокойно продолжала Зена – «К тому же мне нравятся твои клыки и та энергия, которая рождается между нами. Это ещё больше усиливает нашу связь, а я должна чувствовать тебя завтра. Любимая, престань бороться с этим, прошу тебя».

Зена обнажила запястье и приблизила его к губам барда. Дыхание воина участилось, когда Габриэль начала медленно целовать её руку, легонько прикусывая и посасывая чувствительную кожу, прежде чем вонзить в неё свои клыки.

***


	3. Chapter 3

***

На рассвете гречанки явились на место встречи, где их уже ждал Ликур. Его солдаты вбивали колья вокруг поляны и натягивали веревки, помечая границы площадки для будущей схватки.

«Не доверяй ему» - посоветовала Зена, пристально наблюдая за Ликуром. Тот уже начал разоблачаться, снимая свою тяжелую амуницию. В результате он остался в одной тунике и простых штанах, закрепленных на германский манер шнуровкой чуть выше голени.

«На арене все средства хороши» - кивнула Габриэль, стягивая теплую тунику и оставаясь в тугом топе, который едва прикрывал грудь женщины, демонстрируя её совершенное атлетическое сложение. Бард не обращала никакого внимания на удивленные и восхищенные взгляды, которыми провожали её римские солдаты.

Габриэль всю ночь настраивала себя на спокойствие, которое, она знала, было просто необходимо ей на поле битвы. Обычно один только вид римского легионера вызывал у неё дрожь. Сегодня же она игнорировала их.

Зена подозрительно стреляла взглядами по сторонам, в ожидании ловушки, которую вполне можно было ожидать от римлян. Она внимательно всматривалась в ближайшие деревья, в поисках спрятавшихся там лучников, оценивала вероятность быть окруженными вражескими силами и проверяла пути к отступлению.

Ликур неспешно пересек поляну, приблизившись к гречанкам. Мужчина демонстративно держал руки в поле видимости.

«У тебя саи, у меня меч» - холодно произнес он – «Какое ещё оружие тебе нужно? Щит, копье, трезубец, сеть?»

«Копье и меч» - ответила Габриэль.

Ликур жестом подозвал двух солдат, которые положили к ногам гречанок груду копий и мечей.

«Выбирай» - небрежно махнул рукой Ликур. Его помощник в этот момент установил два копья в другом углу ограждения, положив рядом с ними меч.

Зена быстро обследовала предложенное оружие и добавила к выбранным ею копьям свой собственный меч.

Габриэль потянулась и грациозно перемахнула через веревку. Её глаза метались по сторонам в ожидании малейшего подвоха от кого-то из римлян.

«Успокойся» - мягко сказала Зена – «Позаботься о нем, все остальное – это мое дело».

Габриэль молчаливо кивнула и взяла в руку копье, следуя примеру Ликура. Женщина ощутила, как мир вокруг покачнулся и сузился до одного человека, который стоял напротив неё. Бард вновь уступил место Танцору.

Зена нахмурилась, наблюдая за тем, как Габриэль крадущейся походкой обошла вдоль импровизированного ограждения. Воительнице не часто приходилось видеть Танцора в действии, но она точно знала, что смотрит на смертоносного гладиатора, который завоевал деревянный меч.

Зена заметила, что Ликур был тоже всецело поглощен бардом, он ловил каждое её движение. Бывшие гладиаторы принялись кружить по поляне, прикидывая силы друг друга. Они оба, впрочем как и Зена, совершенно проигнорировали шумное ликование римских солдат, когда их любимый вожак первым нанес удар, метнув копье.

Танцор уклонилась, пропуская смертоносное жало в дюйме от своего тела. Развернув корпус обратно, женщина тут же воспользовалась собственным копьем, но в отличие от римлянина, она ударила тупым концом, угодив Ликуру в руку. Он выронил второе копье, но быстро оправился от неожиданности и нанес барду удар в челюсть. 

Вместо того чтобы выпустить из рук оружие, Танцор ещё крепче сжала его. Не взирая на боль, она резко подалась вперед и снова ударила римлянина по руке, помешав ему взять меч. Сделав внезапную подсечку, она сбила мужчину с ног. Зена потянулась к шакраму, когда по толпе солдат прошелся недовольный ропот. Но они сдержались.

Танцор хотела пригвоздить противника копьем к земле, но Ликур оказался достаточно проворным и успел дотянуться до своего меча. Отразив удар, он тут же со свистом рубанул по воздуху, целясь женщине по ногам. Габриэль сделала кульбит назад, чтобы избежать опасности. Оба противника замерли в защитной стойке.

Оставив в стороне копья, Танцор выхватила саи, чтобы противостоять мечу Ликура.

Римлянин ринулся вперед, занеся над головой женщины меч, барду пришлось использовать оба сая, чтобы блокировать его. Но мощь римлянина и сила удара заставили Танцора податься назад. Она покачнулась, теряя баланс.

Зена вздрогнула, её руки непроизвольно сжались в кулаки, так велико было желание защитить барда. Но она сдержалась, зная, что любое неверное движение станет ошибкой для них обеих. Гречанка закрыла глаза, концентрируясь на самоконтроле, и открыла их спустя несколько мгновений, чтобы снова следить за битвой своей спутницы.

Габриэль вывернула руки, пропуская меч в опасной близости от себя и увлекая за ним Ликура. Мужчина зарычал от ярости, осознав, что его оружие оказалось в плотной ловушке, и высвободил одну руку, чтобы выхватить кинжал.

Габриэль резко ударила его локтем в нос, и противники расцепились. Мгновенно восстановившись, Ликур выбросил вперед руку с кинжалом. Танцор поморщилась, когда лезвие полоснуло её по левому боку.

Ликур вновь пошел в атаку, замахиваясь мечом, и Габриэль повторила захват саями, на этот раз вывернув руки мужчины так, что ему пришлось бросить оружие. Но теперь уже римлянин ударил Танцора в челюсть, после чего метнулся за копьем.

Габриэль последовала за ним, повалив Ликура на землю. Он молниеносно развернулся и нанес резкий удар ребром ладони ей в лицо, тут же получив в ответ удар рукояткой сая. С силой сбросив женщину с себя, он пнул её ногой по затылку. Противники снова оказались на расстоянии нескольких шагов друг от друга.

Зена нахмурилась, видя, что Габриэль почему-то медлит, давая тем самым своему противнику время на восстановление. Она ни раз видела своего барда в схватке и знала, что Габриэль была не из тех, кто долго сомневается, если только речь не идет о бессмысленном убийстве.

Ликур первым поднялся на ноги и помешал это сделать Габриэль, пнув её по ребрам. Женщина перекатилась, но, превозмогая боль, встала.

Зена увидела, как Танцор мрачно трясет головой, и, опустив глаза ниже, заметила кровоточащую рану вдоль ребер женщины.

Габриэль яростно зарычала, отбивая меч, целящийся ей в правое плечо, но Ликур предвидел это движение и в тот же момент всадил ей кинжал в левое плечо. Танцор отшвырнула его ногой и отступила на несколько шагов назад, пошатываясь.

Ликур, ощутив вкус близкой победы, мгновенно последовал за ней, нанося безжалостные удары мечом и кинжалом. Женщина упала под градом ударов, которые ей становилось все труднее сдерживать.

Глаза Зены налились кровью, когда она увидела, что её возлюбленная споткнулась и начала мелко дрожать. Габриэль обливалась потом. «Проклятье» - выдохнула Зена, узнав признаки отравления. Ей уже приходилось сталкиваться с ядом, который использовала знать, чтобы обрести уверенность в своей победе на Арене.

Габриэль выпустила один сай и поднырнула под меч противника, чтобы дотянуться до меча Зены и блокировать следующий удар. Вторым саем она отразила кинжал римлянина.

У Зены сжалось сердце, когда их глаза на мгновение встретились, и воительница увидела вспышку отчаяния во взгляде возлюбленной. Они обе знали, что Ликур был выдающимся гладиатором и мог без труда соизмерить боевые навыки и быстроту Танцора. Теперь он знал, чего от неё ожидать.

«Давай же, Амазонка!» - прокричала Зена. Королева Воинов видела равные возможности обоих гладиаторов и понимала, что Габриэль необходимо было действовать иначе, чем на арене. Плечо Танцора и так опасно кровоточило, полученная рана была слишком глубокой.

Габриэль впилась взглядом в противника, стоя напротив него. Она прочла в глазах римлянина усмешку и ощущение собственного превосходства.

Внезапно перед глазами женщины все поплыло и она выронила второй сай. Ликур бросился вперед, почувствовав слабину. Зена закричала от ужаса, когда Габриэль парировала его кинжал мечом, но не смогла отразить последовавший затем меч римлянина. Бард рухнула на землю, лезвие снова полоснуло её по плечу.

Безоружная, она лежала на траве, взирая на склонившегося над ней врага. Ликур занес кинжал, чтобы прикончить её, уже не сомневаясь в своей победе. Но Габриэль не разделяла его убежденности. Использовав прием, которому её обучили Амазонки, она быстро выбросила вверх ноги, скрестив их на шее римлянина. Усилив захват, она перекинула его через себя, повалив на землю. Все это она проделала так быстро, что мужчина даже не успел опомниться, как уже лежал лицом в траве. Танцор придавила шею Ликура локтем, и приставила к ней его собственный меч, чтобы обезглавить противника.

Зена была потрясена, когда меч остановился, лишь слегка задев кожу мужчины. Габриэль выглядела растерянной. Воительница даже испугалась слишком скорого действия яда. Чем можно было ещё объяснить подобную медлительность, она не знала.

«Габриэль! Прикончи его! Давай же! Иначе ты не остановишь его!» - убеждала она барда.

«Ты сдаешься?» - со свистом выдохнула Габриэль, прижавшись губами к уху римлянина.

«Лучше убей меня, сука» - зарычал Ликур. Его пальцы в бессилие комкали траву.

«Я могу рассказать о твоих родителях, Ликур. Или хочешь умереть, не узнав правды?» - прошептала Габриэль.

Римлянин несколько секунд колебался, после чего приподнял руки, признавая поражение.

«Скажи громко, чтобы все слышали» - потребовала бард.

«Я сдаюсь, она победила!» - выкрикнул Ликур, и Габриэль убрала меч, обессилено скатившись на землю.

Женщина заморгала, ощутив, как кто-то поднимает её в воздух, но мгновенно успокоилась, взглянув в глаза своего воина.

«Ну что, пойдем латать тебя, мое горе» - с любовью произнесла Зена, бережно прижимая барда к себе – «Эй вы! Освободите викингов и отдайте им свое оружие, пока мы не разобрались до конца. Я клянусь, что вам не причинят вреда!»

Габриэль позволила, наконец, тьме поглотить себя, чувствуя абсолютную безопасность в объятиях воина.

***

Из уст Зены вырвался облегченный выдох, когда Габриэль медленно открыла глаза: «Привет» - тихонько позвала воительница. Бард попыталась сфокусировать взгляд на любимом лице.

«Привет» - прошептала Габриэль – «Яда оказалось мало?» - в своей обычной шутливой манере поинтересовалась она, желая успокоить возлюбленную, в глазах которой читалась тревога.

«И двух колотых ран тоже» - усмехнулась Зена – «Они действительно не рассчитали дозу. Она замедлила твою реакцию, но не смогла причинить существенного вреда» - уже серьезнее добавила она.

«Ликур?» - внезапно вспомнила Габриэль и резко попыталась сесть. Впрочем, она тут же закусила губу, когда плечо пронзила острая боль.

«Готовится уйти, вместе со своим отрядом» - пожала плечами Зена – «Клянется, что никогда не вернется. Но ждет от тебя каких-то объяснений. Габриэль, о чем речь?»

«Зена, ты не должна его отпускать» - убежденно произнесла бард, её глаза блестели.

Воительница пощупала лоб своей спутницы: «Милая, кажется, у тебя снова жар».

«Ты не понимаешь! Он не может уйти! Это ведь Кирик!» - взволнованно выпалила Габриэль – «У него за ухом есть пятнышко, точно такое, как у сына Солана. И татуировка Реи. Я не верю в такие совпадения!»

Зена опустилась на край кровати, оглушенная услышанным: «Кирик?!»

«Отправь кого-нибудь за Гераклом и Ашером. Это касается всей семьи» - Габриэль прикрыла глаза – «Это твой внук, любимая, мы нашли его».

«Но он убил Вирджила, наших друзей… он распял нашего сына и едва не убил тебя» - пробормотала Зена – «Это чудовище – мой внук?» - воительница встала и на негнущихся ногах вышла из дома, чтоб отправить одного из викингов к Амазонкам.

Когда она вернулась, бард уже спала. Зена задумчиво посмотрела на свою спутницу: «Мы не можем убить его. Но сможем ли мы принять его? Ведь он больше не грек. Он римлянин. Римлянин до мозга костей».  
__________

Римляне продолжали с подозрительностью взирать на северян, сомневаясь, что те не причинят им вреда. Солдатам не верилось, что их недавние жертвы, могли принимать их словно гостей у своих костров. Зена с усмешкой объяснила Ликуру, что такова была природа викингов. Как только враждебность и военные действия уходили на задний план, все почитались ими как желанные гости. Но Зена сразу предупредила, что если римляне нарушат данное слово и проявят агрессию, их перережут всех до одного безо всяких сожалений. Поэтому некоторые из солдат поступили достаточно мудро, решив рубкой леса и охотой компенсировать викингам причиненный ущерб.

Ликур не испытывал никакого восторга по поводу навязанного ему примирения двух народов, но ему пришлось согласиться на условия Зены и пообещать остаться до тех пор, пока бард окончательно не встанет на ноги. На все его возражения воительница отвечала, что Габриэль является официально гражданином Рима, к тому же его чемпионом, поэтому римляне должны проявить уважение в свете одержанной ею победы. Скрипя зубами, Ликур все же был вынужден согласиться с этим.

Прошло несколько дней, прежде чем повозка Геракла въехала в их двор. Его лицо ничего не выражало, когда он смотрел на снующих повсюду римлян и Ликура, сидящего у входа в свой шатер. Тот, в свою очередь, внимательно изучал его. Геракл услышал недовольный голос за спиной, ярость Ашера нарастала.

«Тише, Аш» - успокоил его Полубог – «Мы договорились ничего не предпринимать, пока не поговорим с Зеной и Габриэль» - напомнил он.

«Хорошо, но потом я убью его» - мрачно процедил Ашер. Он осторожно спустился с повозки и медленно прошел к дому.

Ликур и его помощники недоуменно переглянулись, услышав гневные крики и ругань, которая последовала из жилища. Шум не утихал в течение нескольких часов, изрядно помотав нервы римлянам, которые совершенно не понимали, что вообще происходит. Наконец, дверь открылась и на пороге возникла Зена, которая неспешно приблизилась к римскому военноначальнику.

Ликура отчасти успокаивало то, что на Королеве Воинов не было её привычной одежды и меча. Облаченная в простые шерстяные штаны и зеленую тунику, на скорее напоминала обычного северянина. Впрочем, на руках Зены по-прежнему были защитные браслеты, а на поясе висело странное индийское оружие, известное всем как шакрам. Похоже, с ним воительница не расставалась никогда.

Римлянин встал, заметив её приближение.

«Мы можем, наконец, уехать?» - недовольно бросил он.

«Мы с Габриэль хотели бы поговорить с тобой. Может у костра?» - предложила она в ответ. Воительница понимала, что лучше было не приглашать римлянина в дом, где он мог бы ожидать ловушку.

«Хорошо» - согласился Ликур. Он махнул своим людям, жестом приказывая им держаться в стороне.

Габриэль в сопровождении Геракла вышла из дома. Они тоже подсели к костру. Ашер же остался стоять в дверях, с ненавистью взирая на римлян. Его запястья были до сих пор забинтованы.

«Что такого важного ты можешь мне рассказать? Ты попусту тратишь мое время!» - вызывающе произнес Ликур, обращаясь к барду.

«Ты внук женщины, которую я люблю» - со вздохом ответила Габриэль. Она решила не ходить вокруг да около, длительные споры с Зеной, Гераклом и Ашером и так отняли у неё все силы.

«Соображай, что говоришь!» - рявкнул римлянин – «Я знаю своего отца».

«Нет, Лукреций вырастил тебя, но не был твоим отцом» - вступила с разговор Зена – «Кто-нибудь говорил тебе о родимом пятне в форме звезды за твоим ухом? И небольшой татуировке, расположенной рядом с ним?»

Ликур потянулся рукой к уху, хмурясь: «Да, отец говорил, что это племенная метка моей матери, но что это не должно волновать меня. Я римлянин, а не варвар».

«Вообще-то ты ведешь свой род от тех, кто стал цивилизованным задолго до рождения Ромула и Рема» - проворчал Геракл.

В течение следующего часа греки поведали Ликуру краткую историю его семьи. Они рассказали ему о Солане и Рейе, а также о Каллисто, закончив сегодняшним днем и неожиданным открытием, которое сделала Габриэль во время их схватки.

«Я – твой внук?» - недоверчиво сказал Ликур – «И виной всему какая-то безумная богиня?»

«Да» - кивнула Зена – «Подумай сам, это идеальная месть. Отдать тебя в руки бывшего хозяина Габриэль, который превратил тебя в нашего злейшего врага».

Ликур снова мрачно потер ухо, переваривая услышанное и проклиная свою чертову метку: «Я - сын Амазонки, врага Рима? Внук Зены, врага Рима?» 

«Тебя вырастили римляне, но рожден ты от грека и Амазонки. В твоих жилах течет хорошая кровь» - добавила Габриэль – «Твой дед, Бораис, был великим воином. О репутации Зены, думаю, излишне говорить».

«Мой отец?» - спросил Кирик. Он был погружен в свои мысли, теребя на пальце фамильное кольцо, полученное когда-то от Лукреция. Для него оно всегда было символом римской власти и могущества.

«Был храбрым и добрым человеком» - улыбнулся Геракл, вспоминая Солана – «Прирожденный охотник и любящий отец».

«Где моя мать?»

«После твоего исчезновения она вернулась к Амазонкам, но никогда не прекращала своих поисков. Мы отправили ей письмо, что нашли тебя» - мягко сказала Габриэль – «Я понимаю, что ты сейчас на распутье, Ликур… правильнее сказать, Кирик... и только ты можешь решить, что делать дальше – продолжить свою жизнь безжалостного римлянина или же вернуться к корням и узнать свою настоящую семью».

Мужчина нахмурился: «А как же ваш сын? Я убил его названного брата, его лучшего друга… я уничтожил его семью».

«Ну, одно могу сказать точно – мы не можем тебя убить» - усмехнулся Геракл – «Думаю, лет этак через двадцать Ашер согласится с этим» - невесело добавил он.

«Ты был готов уничтожить мою сестру и её семью, Кирик. Ты причинил много горя» - указала Габриэль – «Нам всем будет непросто сразу позабыть об этом».

«Нет!» - разъярился Ликур – «Я больше не хочу вас слушать! Я римлянин и останусь им! Я служу Риму, мне доверяет император, и я не предам его доверия! Я не такой как вы!»

Зена и Габриэль со вздохом переглянулись, когда мужчина в ярости сорвался с места и бросился прочь.

***

Прошло три дня, прежде чем греки опять увидели своего вновь обретенного родственника. Зена пронаблюдала, как он въехал во двор и вихрем промчался к своему шатру. Он не ответил ни на одно приветствие и проигнорировал всех, включая собственных людей.

Вид мужчины оставлял желать лучшего. Он был небрит, одежда помята и местами разорвана. Круги под глазами указывали на то, что он практически не спал все эти дни.

На рассвете Ликур вышел из шатра и решительно зашагал в сторону дома. Он был мрачнее тучи и, не ожидая приглашения, сел на стул, стоящий возле кровати барда. Габриэль ещё не до конца оправилась после схватки, поэтому лежала. Зена сидела рядом. Геракл и Ашер встали напротив, прислонившись к стене.

«Хорошо, допустим, я твой внук» - первым нарушил затянувшееся молчание Кирик. Он глянул исподлобья на Зену – «Чего вы ждете от меня? Я не могу вернуться в Рим. Императору нужна война, чтобы закрепить свою власть. И его выбор падет на Север. Либо я вернусь сюда с легионами, либо буду наказан и изгнан, отказавшись подчиниться его приказу».

«Зена, как нам лучше поступить?» - вторила ему Габриэль – «Похоже, Рим по-прежнему будет наступать нам на пятки. Здесь оставаться опасно».

«Я слышал, что некоторые семьи германцев планируют перебраться на восток, поближе к торговым путям и своим соседям, славянам. Племя русов настроено достаточно дружелюбно, так что германцы не ожидают враждебного приема с их стороны» - решил поделиться своими соображениями Геракл – «Может быть ветры степей охладят Рим в его намерении продвигаться дальше. По крайней мере, не в этом направлении. Там нет золота и население не достаточно многочисленно, чтобы пополнить армию рабов».

Кирик кивнул: «Да, расширение империи в этом направлении не рассматривается. Риму более интересен юг и север».

Зена перевела взгляд на возлюбленную и увидела, как Габриэль задумчиво изучает комнату. Мысли обеих женщин были наполнены воспоминаниями о годах, проведенных в этом доме, о новой жизни, которую они здесь строили: «Нам уже приходилось переезжать» - мягко сказала она, беря барда за руку.

«И, по-видимому, придется снова» - кивнула Габриэль – «С нами все понятно. А как быть с Кириком» - она посмотрела на мужчину, после чего её глаза нашли сына – «Ашер, я знаю, что тебе тяжело, но ты должен научиться относиться к нему иначе…»

«Не будем торопить события» - вмешался Геракл – «Я могу взять Кирика с собой» - предложил он – «Немного попутешествуем. Мне бы хотелось показать ему Грецию, древние земли Амазонок, познакомить его с матерью. Мы можем посетить Северных Амазонок. К тому же ему не помешает увидеть империю с другой стороны».

«Мне не нужна ваша дешевая симпатия! И тем более жалость!» - выпалил Кирик, молчаливо следящий за разговором – «Я не вернусь в Рим! Но и с вами я никуда не поеду! Я сам найду свой путь! Мне никто не нужен!»

С этими словами бывший римский военноначальник сорвался с места и вылетел из комнаты. Габриэль тяжело вздохнула.

«И что теперь?» - спросила она, сжимая руку Зены.

«Я пойду за ним» - решил Геракл – «Я помню его бабку, которая была такой же упрямой, оказавшись на распутье» - усмехнулся Полубог – «Но она послушала меня, хотя и пыталась все делать по-своему».

«И по-прежнему старается идти своим путем» - с улыбкой добавила Зена.

«Посмотрим, что из этого получится» - пожал плечами Геракл – «Судьбы повторяются. Потерянный воин в поисках искупления своего прошлого».

«Он явно пошел в тебя» - усмехнулась Габриэль, дразня Зену.

Воительница с улыбкой кивнула: «Позаботься о нем. И возвращайтесь, когда он будет готов к этому».

«Сделаю всё, что смогу» - пообещал ей мужчина, после чего последовал за римлянином.

Ашер продолжал хмуро изучать носки своих сапог. Он молчал в течение всего разговора, хотя все внутри него бушевало.

«Аш?» - осторожно позвала его Габриэль.

«Я не поеду с вами на восток» - внезапно объявил он – «Я выйду в плавание с ближайшими кораблями. Я повидал Рим, с меня хватит. Теперь я хочу побыть с теми, кого по-настоящему уважаю и люблю. Я хочу провести какое-то время с викингами. Заодно повидаю сестру. Может быть осяду ненадолго в Каледонии. Кажется, до неё римляне ещё не добрались».

«Британия?» - удивленно спросила Зена.

Ашер пожал плечами: «А почему бы нет? Новая культура, новая земля, почти нет чертовых римлян. Не переживайте, я найду вас».

«Аш…» - начала было Габриэль, но он оборвал её, категорично покачав головой.

«Нет, мам, пока нет. Мне нужно время. Вы можете его принять… уже приняли» - нахмурился Ашер – «А я по-прежнему слышу крики Вирджила, которому ломают ноги и загоняют в руки гвозди».

Викинг медленно вышел из комнаты.

«Он тоже вернется» - убежденно произнесла Зена.

Она обняла плечи барда, привлекая женщину к себе. Габриэль ощутила знакомый покой, исходивший от теплых рук воина.

«Мы нашли Кирика» - не уставала удивляться Габриэль.

«И я бы многое отдала за то, чтобы навестить Тартар и поблагодарить за это Каллисто» - с ненавистью процедила Зена – «Она забрала маленького, ни в чем не повинного ребенка, а взамен мы получили кровожадного римлянина».

«Нет, теперь мы имеем дело с молодым человеком, который абсолютно сбит с толку. Вся его жизнь встала с ног на голову» - возразила Габриэль – «Зена, мы вернем его. Геракл творит чудеса. Я верю, что он подарит нам ещё одно».

«Значит, снова будем строить новую жизнь, на этот раз с русами» - вздохнула Зена – «Или может всё-таки к Северным Амазонкам?» - предложила она.

«Нет, они приняли меня, но я по-прежнему ощущаю, что они видят во мне вакханку и это многое усложняет» - нахмурилась Габриэль.

«Ну, значит, вперед, нас ждут степи» - рассмеялась Зена – «Охота, земледелие, скотоводство? Что там ещё у нас по списку?»

«Скачки, схватки» - добавила с улыбкой Габриэль – «Будто я не знаю тебя и твоих северных друзей».

«Пойдем, любимая» - воительница помогла барду подняться и они вместе вышли во двор, чтобы полюбоваться началом нового дня.

КОНЕЦ :)

**Author's Note:**

> ОТ АВТОРА: Мне бы хотелось поблагодарить всех, кто следил за развитием сюжета «Пробуждения» с самого начала. Признаюсь, временами было нелегко. Но со всеми его взлетами и падениями, я в целом довольна этой историей и тем, куда она нас привела.  
> Этот рассказ станет последним в этом цикле. Возможно, будут ещё работы, где вы встретитесь с Зеной и Габриэль, но это будут уже совсем другие истории.  
> Надеюсь, время от времени вы будете перечитывать «Пробуждение». Оно определенно поможет немного скоротать время. :)  
> Не забывайте читать и прочие мои работы и делиться своими впечатлениями. Я очень ценю своих читателей и их мнения.  
> Hunter Ash.
> 
> ОТ ПЕРЕВОДЧИКА: С «Пробуждением» у меня связаны самые разные воспоминания, но преимущественно хорошие. :) Я рада, что оно было в моей жизни. И искренне благодарна всем, кто разделил его со мной. Шесть лет пролетели удивительно быстро. :)  
> Мне кажется, очень символично, что автор в конце отправляет наших героев на территорию племени русов, будущую Русь. Она как чувствовала, что русские будут читать. :)  
> Я уже многое сказала об этом цикле рассказов в процессе перевода, поэтому даже не знаю, что добавить. Наверное ещё раз поблагодарю всех читателей, без которых окончание этой эпопеи было бы невозможно. Спасибо вам! :)  
> Imprest.


End file.
